


Swings

by Moon_Light_Dreams



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster Gays, Everyone Except for Professor Oak's A+ Parenting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Just two gays tryin to figure things out, Light Angst, M/M, Professor Birch's actual A+ Parenting, Professor Oak's A+ Parenting, angst???, like seriously, plus pokemon - Freeform, somewhat lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Light_Dreams/pseuds/Moon_Light_Dreams
Summary: It seemed as if time had stopped.Dark blue eyes stared at hazel-gold ones, and Eva looked older, with her hair up in a neat bun, and her clothes similar to what the people at Sinnoh would wear.She ignored her heart pounding.And as Delphia was about to wave, the taller girl made her way hurriedly through the crowd, getting closer and closer. When they were about five centimetres apart, a beautiful smile stretched across her face. She then placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke with a deep voice, "Hey."Then, she woke up.





	1. dejà vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicalmayhems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmayhems/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(my god) don't look at your phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312693) by [magicalmayhems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmayhems/pseuds/magicalmayhems). 



> Had too much fun asking blueoakokay on tumblr, decides to make a character based on that ask and a full blown kinda angsty story that I may never finish.
> 
> Hopefully I'd get to finish it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster lesbian and tumblr

The first time she had a vision was when she was around four years old.

It was a simple scene; a sentret falling out from a tree on the side of the road and a boy her age catching it. It was brushed off as a dream until later that afternoon. She was walking with her parents alongside the path when suddenly she heard a cry and glanced over to see a sentret stuck in a tree. It was struggling to balance on the branch. Less than a second later, a boy her age ran over and caught it as it fell.

Delphia then felt a strong sense of dejà vu, and tugged her mother’s skirt.

“What is it, Delphie?” Her mother had asked, her gold eyes comforting and inviting and so warm that she had blurted everything that had happened, from the not-a-dream to the boy catching the sentret.

Her father chuckled and ruffled her hair, telling her that it was just a coincidence before promising her ice cream popsicles. She had failed to see her mother’s worried face that day, too focused on the ice pops.

Since that day, she had multiple visions of the future, and all of them happen unless she intervenes. When she doesn’t, shs gets the same strong sense of dejà vu pass through her. Sometimes, when there are no visions, she dreams of a small green pokemon that looks familiar, but it was always so blurry and so far away that she couldn’t recognize what it was. When she told this to her parents, they both looked at each other with an expression the five year old could only interpret it as concern.

Now, when she looked back at her mother’s wide eyes and her father’s tense face, she realized that, it wasn’t exactly concern or worry. It was fear of something she still doesn’t know.

Two years later, she moved from her house in Cherrygrove City in Johto to Saffron City in Kanto. It was vastly different from the quiet and peaceful seaside city, with lots of buildings and smoke and noise, something she was not fond off, but soon got used to.

Delphia didn’t have any friends growing up. Since she was homeschooled, she didn’t get to meet a lot of people. She was too shy to play with other kids, and was just content with watching them play as she predicts what would happen around her, sitting down at a bench nearby. Sometimes, people would approach her, but would always walk away in the end.

Then, as she was sitting on the bench where she usually watches the children play together with their pokémon, she feels a presence sit down next to her.

“Why do you always sit here and watch the other kids?” A girl’s voice asked, a bit proper and with the most British accent ever. Delphia turned to see a girl her age. She had blond hair and the most prettiest lapis colored eyes she had ever seen, her own hazel eyes paling in comparison.

“Uh, what?” Was all she said, completely dumbfounded.

The girl’s blank expression didn’t change as she repeated herself. “I asked why do you always sit here and watch the other kids?”

“Oh, uh….” Delphia blushed, a bit embarrassed from being caught. “I don’t really mix in well with others….”

She hummed, thinking for a while before snapping her fingers. “I know!” Her eyes gleamed with excitement, though she barely cracked a smile. “How about I’ll be your friend, and you’ll be mine? I’m Evangelina, but call me Eva. You?”

The dark almond brunette smiled brightly, excited to finally get a new buddy to play with. “I’m Delphia. It’s nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too!”

And that is how she finally got her new friend. Soon, friends turned to best friends, best friends turned into friendly trainer rivals, which then soon turned into a one-sided crush as Delphia realized how much of a lesbian she was back then.

When she was eleven years old, she trained and caught pokemon and trained and battled with gym leaders and other trainers in Kanto. At first Eva was always one step ahead of her. They called each other to battle from time to time but, unlike the others, she could never see the outcome of every match, and so that lead to Eva winning some of it, and herself winning the rest.

Soon, Eva slowed down a little after running into her at Celadon City, where she had lost against the Grass type gym leader Erika. They talked, shared a room and, embarrassingly, a bed, and just hanged out together. It was most likely that by then, the feelings had begun growing. It started out small; just a small group of butterflies in her stomach and a sense of accomplishment whenever she makes her laugh. Then, it became bigger, her heart pounding every time Eva was near. It then grew gigantically in size, and she suddenly became hyper-aware of her every time she sees the blond girl. It took a lot of effort to prevent herself from blushing. Less than a day later, Eva was practically the sun and she was the earth, revolving around her orbit (she could have refered herself as the moon and Eva the earth, but she liked the former better).

Thankfully, the lapis colored eyed girl never noticed. At least, she hoped she didn’t notice.

After the defeat of the last gym, which took around four years to do, Delphia finally got the Earthbadge. Eva had been a step ahead again and got the badge before she did, but she couldn’t care less. What she did care about, however, was how she would confess to Eva, or rather, when. Should she confess it now? Or later? Did Eva even like her back? Unlikely, but it would be a miracle if she did. Should she just blurt it out over a cup of coffee or send a letter by her pidgey? 

* * *

 

That was the dilemma she was in right now.

Delphia scrolled through Tumblr, lying down with her legs on the arms of the sofa as she tried to find a solution to her problem, mostly getting sidetracked by cute pokemon from different regions. Her persian, Sara, was lying down at her legs while her arcanine and her dragonite were watching the television, all cuddled up together.

Suddenly, a blog with a familiar username that was recommended to her in the search bar caught her eye. She then remembered her dream last night; she was lying down on the couch, looking at a blog named ‘blueoakokay’. It’s...a bit of a weird name, but she didn’t bat an eye at that. Everyone on tumblr has all kinds of usernames. A sense of dejà vu hits her hard as she taps the link, and she is immediately sent to the blog.

“Wait…,” she skims through the blog, her eyes wide as she stares at the profile and the profile picture, “...oh my Arceus.” This was Blue fucking Oak. The grandson of Professor Oak and the former League Champion before Red defeated him. He was literally Eva’s idol since he had defeated the Elite Four even though she was three years older than him. Even after Red had won the battle between them, Eva still admired him, and Delphia could understand why.

And now, Blue Oak had a tumblr. An Arceus damn tumblr.

Upon reading the first post he made, she couldn’t help but snort in amusement. Honestly the only posts she ever made on her own tumblr was just pictures of her pokemon, and that was if she ever posted anything.

One minute later, she’s read through the entire blog, up to the point where an anon had asked if he would become Johto’s champion instead. All his answers and posts were funny in a way, and relatable in another. A few got her a bit concerned about how he was faring as well, especially when he overshares on Tumblr.

Her dad would totally freak out about how cool he was compared to his grandfather.

‘ _I feel like asking him something, but what…?_ ’ She looks at Sara, who yawns and licks her paw.

“Should I ask him about my love life?” Sara just gives her a look that says ‘really?’. “Yeah...wait, do I even have a love life?” She furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a bit.

“Persian.” Sara replied, licking her paw.

“Yeah...my love life is pretty non-existent. Maybe he knows better?” She stares at the message icon at the top right of the screen. “Screw it. I’m asking.”

“‘ _Hey, can I ask you something?_ ’...no, too bland. Uh… ‘ _hello, how are you?_ ’ No, too formal….” Delphia sighs and buries her head in her arms, “This is stupid. Let’s just go with forward.. ‘ _Okay so this might sound weird and all and I cant believe I'm asking you this but I'm kinda really gay for this girl who has been my sortof rival since we were kids and Idk what to do pls help_ ’...yeah okay that’s good enough.”

She changes it to anonymous, hits the ask button and immediately exits from the site to play Food Fantasy to get her mind off of certain...things.

There was always time for that later.


	2. fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reply, a choice, and midnight texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry @magicalmayhems if this isn't what you expected cause I'm just guessing and making up stuff so y e a h
> 
> Pls dont be mad
> 
> A ny w a y more disasters
> 
> EDIT (28/3/2019): SO THIS DUMB BITCH FORGOT THAT MAY'S FATHER WAS CALLED FUCKING NORMAN

When Blue Oak had answered her ask, she had been playing with her ukulele whilst sitting down on the balcony with Leo at her feet, the arcanine listening to her play.

Saffron City was not as polluted as most people would believe, and the view was quite breathtaking during the evenings, with the stars lighting up the sky, and dozens of street lights turning on as lesser stars, complimenting the actual balls of light and fire in the sky. It was around two in the afternoon, however, so the view wasn’t all that special.

Her phone suddenly buzzed, and, curious, she looked at the lock screen. It was a notification from Tumblr, specifically, Blue Oak’s tumblr replying to an ask. As she stared closer to read what the person had asked, she raised an eyebrow in confusion. ‘ _This is very similar to the one I asked…._ ’ Suddenly, it hit her, and she sighed inwardly, ‘ _Of course it was similar! It’s_ my _question! Wow, I feel dumb._ ’

Delphia instantly unlocked her phone and tapped on the notification, the tumblr post popping up a second later.

* * *

 ANONYMOUS asked: Okay so this might sound weird and all and I cant believe I'm asking you this but I'm kinda really gay for this girl who has been my sortof rival since we were kids and Idk what to do pls help

BLUEOAKOKAY answered:

well, shit. i didn’t expect to become a relationship blog

i guess, if you’re only sort of rivals, you’re still friends, right? i’d say just tell her. unless she’s homophobic (is that still a thing?)if you can’t tell her for other reasons (rejection or whatever i guess) just? idk. be her friend. eventually you’ll either get over it or somebody in your life will kick your ass in gear.

like your pokemon. they will happily do that just to see you happy

 _#asked and answered_ _#is this because people think i have a thing for red?_ _#idk i guess he was kinda cute #i guess_ _#but i havent seen him in_ _#a while #so theres that_ _#anonymous_

* * *

 ‘ _Well…_ ,’ she glances at Leo, who looks at her with confusion, his eyes shining with hopes that she would smother him with hugs and kisses, ‘ _I guess, maybe I should…after all, he is right about my pokemon wanting me to be happy._ ’ Putting down her phone and her ukulele on the small coffee table next to her, she ruffled the top of Leo’s head, the arcanine closing his eyes happily as his tail wags with ecstasy.

“What do you think, bud?” She asked the dog-like pokemon, who tilted his head in confusion. “Should I confess to Eva?”

He only barked out part of his name in reply. ‘ _Why not?_ ’ He seemed to say to her.

She hummed, her courage slowly building up. “Well, true…,” she gets up and grabs both her phone and her ukulele, “maybe next time, when we meet each other, I’ll tell her, okay?”

“Ar-canine!” Leo yaps as he follows her through the door into the apartment.

* * *

 “What do you think about going to Hoenn?”

Delphia choked on her rice, causing her to grab her glass of water. It was six in the evening, and she was eating fried rice with both of her parents. Her mother, worried as always, rubbed soothing circles against her back as she coughed. Once she had calmed down, she looked at her father with bewildered eyes, “Hoenn?”

“Well, yeah! You remember Uncle Norman and Aunt Alice, right? And their daughter, May?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well,” her mother spoke up, “I was talking to Alice the other day and she suggested that you should go to Hoenn and challenge the gyms there! She says that she’s been a bit lonely lately, since May had gone travelling since the Magma and Aqua incident. I wonder where those two goons of crime leaders went already….”

“Probably Alola, in their well-deserved honeymoon.” The curly haired girl muttered, taking a chicken nugget and eating it.

She pondered for a bit, “Wouldn’t that be nice. Anyways, Alice also said that Norman was getting pretty relaxed, so maybe you challenging him would get him on his toes!”

Her dad laughed, “He does need a challenge anyways.”

Delphia grew silent, thinking. It might be a good idea to challenge the gyms in Hoenn, and she could spend time with her own cousin and her parents as well. A win-win situation.

But then she thinks about Eva, and how she would react to her leaving. Maybe she’ll be devastated on the inside, but never told her. And truthfully, she didn’t know what she would do if Eva herself went to another region without telling her.

“Can…,” she spoke up, causing her mother and father to look at her, “can I think about it?”

She gets a gentle smile and her dad ruffling her hair in return. “Of course! We wouldn’t want you to decide now. This is a tough choice to make, after all.” Her mother told her with a soothing voice. “Now, let me tell you about the funnies thing I saw today. So, there was this Pidgey….”

* * *

 ‘ _Should I, or should I not go…._ ’ She’s now lying down on her bed; all of her pokemon are around the room, either sleeping or doing their own thing. The Pidgeys outside are cooing and some Growlithes are barking at random objects as the sun goes to bed, leaving the moon and all the night pokemon out to play. The gold eyed girl stared at the ceiling, the neverending question of ‘to go or not to go’ playing over and over in her head.

“ _You’re thinking too loud, Delphia._ ”

She looks over to see Psyche (yes, it's a Greek mythology reference and totally a girl’s name, no way), her Alakazam, who was perched on the seat with the window. A few seconds ago, he had been sitting on the window seat, looking out at the luminous moon. Now, he’s staring straight at her, back against the pastel blue walls.

To some people, this may have been creepy. But Delphia doesn’t feel uncomfortable, and just rolls over, sighing as she faced him.

‘ _Well then, at least try to give a suggestion!_ ’’ She pouts as the alakazam rolls his eyes, and she wonders how in the world did she raise such a sassy pokemon.

“ _That decision is for you to make, Delphia._ ” He hums. “ _Whether you decide to_ _go to Hoenn or stay here,_ ” his eyes had a softer look in them as he said this, “ _you should know that I will be with you every step of the way. Was that useful enough for you?_ ”

She shakes her head with a smile, ‘ _Yes, it really is_ .’ She thinks, sarcasm dripping down her thoughts. ‘ _I asked for a suggestion, not a cheesy speech._ ’

“ _It was a sentence_.”

‘ _A speech._ ’

“ _It wasn’t long enough for a speech._ ”

‘ _Point is, I actually do want to go to Hoenn._ ’ She fold her arms and rolls back with her face facing the ceiling. ‘ _But I don’t know if I can leave Eva behind._ _What if we loose contact of each other and we grow distant? What if she suddenly hates me or doesn’t act like how she is now?_ ’

“ _Why not just tell her?_ ” He asked, arms crossed. “ _Or, better yet, ask her about it. Maybe she’ll encourage you to go._ ”

“You think?” She whispers, turning back to face the ceiling. After a while she just sighs, “Well, doesn’t hurt to ask.”

Saying this, she grabbed her phone from the table beside her bed, turning it on. Her eyes feel like they’re burning as she struggles to unlock the lockscreen. After lowering the brightness of the screen, she goes to her messages and starts to type.

* * *

_Eva The Moon🌙️_

Hey eva?: You

Eva The Moon🌙️: whats up?

Eva The Moon🌙️: its like

Eva The Moon🌙️: one in the morning

Couldnt sleep: You

You?: You

Eva The Moon🌙️: same

Oh oof: You

Anyways…: You

Eva The Moon🌙️: yeah?

* * *

 She tenses up between typing, some kind of fear churning in her stomach. It wasn’t like she was horrified, but there was this nervousness trying to prevent her from asking.

‘ _Oh man up, Del, it’s not like you’re asking her out on a date or anything,_ ’ she internally berates herself and shakes her head, ‘ _just think of it as a hangout, like we do often._ ’

* * *

  _Eva The Moon🌙️_

Are you free on thursday?: You

Theres something I wanna tell you: You

Eva The Moon🌙️: oh wow i actually wanted to ask you the same thing

Eva The Moon🌙️: am i allowed to bring someone as well???

Oh uh yeah sure: You

Eva The Moon🌙️: great!

Eva The Moon🌙️: lets meet at the cafe in celadon city

Eva The Moon🌙️: the one you love so much

Eva The Moon🌙️: my treat ;)

Pffft Blissey Bites?: You

Does that mean I get to choose whatever I want?: You

;p: You

Eva The Moon🌙️: pls have mercy

Eva The Moon🌙️: im broke

Asddfghjklgjhd same: You

No promises tho: You

Eva The Moon🌙️: well there goes my money

Eva The Moon🌙️: _This message has been deleted_

What was that?: You

Eva The Moon🌙️: just a spelling error

Eva The Moon🌙️: anyways

Eva The Moon🌙️: you and i should get some sleep

Eva The Moon🌙️: sweet dreams delphie

Night eva!! 💫✨🌙: You

_read 01:05_

* * *

 Delphia chuckled to herself with a smile before turning the phone off and plugging it to its charger, the butterflies swarming around in her stomach. Even though she was curious as to what Eva had deleted, she was too tired to think about it.

“Night, Pysche.” She yawned, pulling the blanket over her head. The alakazam just smiled and turned back to look at the bright moon, the stars complimenting it.

“ _Goodnight Delphia._ ”

* * *

 Across the other side of the screen, there was a girl, the same—if not a few months older—age as Delphia, that was now regretting her life choices. Everyone else in the house was asleep, as it was pass midnight.

“Why did I type that?” She muttered to herself, her dark blue eyes half lidded as she blushed, embarrassed. “You are taken, for goodness sakes,” she frowns as she chides herself, “why am I getting worked up about this?”

On her bed, her Ninetales opens an eye and rolls it. The action does not go unnoticed by the girl, and she goes, “Oh shut up and continue sleeping.”

She then continues talking to herself, “What does it matter if I should or shouldn’t have typed that? So what if I’m taken? We’re best friends, so it shouldn’t matter….”

“Ninetales….” A warning growl was heard from the pokemon.

“Urgh, fine, I’ll sleep it off. Night Azar.”

The golden fox just plops his head down once more, and in a few seconds, the girl’s head was knocked out on her pillow, her ninetales curled up at her legs. Soon, the thought that was plaguing her mind faded, everyone in the house was finally resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all probably alreadt know who that person is lmaoo
> 
> Edit: after the first post you guys have no idea how many times I have edited the chapter


	3. boys will be bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking News: local Saffron teen scares kids that were terrorizing a snake pokemon with a larger snake pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm on a roll with posting chapters this week.
> 
> Chapter title probably has no connection with cavetown's song so don't get your hopes up

“Per-siaaaan!”

“Oh come on, Sara,” Delphia grinned as they walked through the grass just outside of Celadon City. A quicker way to get to said city would be to use Fly, but she feels like walking and it’s not too far away from Saffron City anyways. The rest of her pokemon, except for Sara, who had started whining ever since she had to get out of the house, and Yama, who was in his pokéball, enjoyed the walk as well.

The persian frowned and reluctantly walked alongside the group. As they were about to enter the city, she saw a bunch of kids, two boys and a girl, all around the ages of eleven and ten, kicking and hitting something. Their backs were facing her’s, so she couldn’t see what they were hitting.

Nevertheless, she went over anyways, her arcanine padding along next to her. When she got closer, she could see that the thing, which had turned out to be a pokemon, was an Ekans. Judging by the size, this was a female. Her eyes were scrunched up in pain, and she looked as if she was unconscious, or worse, dead.

Her heart sank and, filled with anger and annoyance, walked up right behind the three children. She was a few inches taller than them, Leo moreso. She cleared her throat, trying to get their attention. And when it didn’t, she spoke loudly and sternly, careful not to let out her anger. “Excuse me, what _exactly_ are you guys doing?”

They stopped beating the ekans and turned around. Two of the boys looked a little scared, but the girl had a sneer on her face. She was shorter than the rest, and had brown hair tied in two pigtails. She looked like the epitome of a spoiled brat.

“What do you want?” She asked rudely.

Delphia smiled politely, “Would you please stop harassing that ekans? You do know they’re venomous and could potentially kill you, right?”

It seemed as if she had said something hilarious, because the three kids soon started laughing. “Hah! That’s a lie! My daddy said Ekans are useless!”

She raised an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips, “Oh really?” She reaches into her bag, glad that she brought her arbok with her today. “Did you know that they’re poison types?”

One of the boys blinked, confused, “I thought they were normal types?”

Oh, the urge to keep a straight and stern face becomes harder and harder. Then again, there was nothing straight about her so—

Okay, that was a bad joke.

Delphia sighs, and takes out the pokéball holding her arbok. “If you don’t know anything about ekans, then why did you bother harassing that one in the first place?”

“Because it ruined my clothes!” The girl yelled, and Delphia looked at her dress, which would have looked pretty and cute if mud wasn’t smeared all over the pastel pink fabric. It must have been pretty expensive as well, judging by the gems around the hem of the skirt. The other two boys quickly nodded, and she could see, from the way that they were looking at her, that they were horribly smitten. She winced internally. That’s gonna be a lot of drama. “And it has to die!” Spoiled brat added, stomping her feet.

“Okay,” she holds a hand up, “I’m gonna stop you right there, missy, cause you are not killing a pokemon because it got your dress dirty.”

“No!” She screamed, shaking her head. “It has to pay!”

Another sigh. “Well,” she looks at them dead in the eyes, “if you’re not going to listen, I guess we’ll have to do this pokemon battle style.” She releases Dionysus, an arbok that is twice the size of those children, who look frightened a little. “So,” with a hand on her waist, she tossed the pokéball up, the item landing on her palm everytime, “who wants to battle?”

With Dionysus at her right, the children, who probably had no pokemon with them at all, trembled a little. One of the boys even whimpered. The girl, intimidated, took a step back, still glaring.

Leo was about to step in when Delphia held out a hand to make him stop. “You know, you guys can run away, right? I mean, this isn’t an actual trainer battle.”

The two boys glanced at each other, scared. The girl sees them and scowls, “Don’t you dare run away! She’s just a mere commoner!”

She raises her eyebrow again and looks at her in slight disappointment, “What does my status have to do with this?” She gestures to Dionysus, who rears up his head, glaring at them. The girl loses her composure for a bit, but builds herself back up, scowling even harder.

‘ _Stubborn girl._ ’ Delphia sighs once more. Today really is the day where she breaks her record of the number of sighs she makes in a day. “Dionysus, Glare.”

The arbok reared his head up, suddenly shooting towards the children, baring his teeth and hissing. They all ran away screaming in fear, crying as they went back into Celadon City.

She waited until they were out of earshot, and once they were, she let out a huge sigh and slumped down, losing all of the confidence she had when dealing with those children. Shaking her head, “Kids….”, she stepped over towards the ekans, crouching down carefully in front of her. Dionysus slithered over, looking concerned for his fellow snake.

Observing even closer now, she could see that it was badly beaten, with cuts and bruises all over. Thankfully, her breathing was shallow, and it looked like she was almost to the brink of death. Had she not stepped in, the ekans would be dead by then.

Suddenly, the ekans opened her eyes and jumped back, hissing. It yelled in pain as it moved, but didn’t stop hissing at her, fangs out, trying to intimidate her. Clearly she was trying to protect something, judging by the way she stretched out, blocking her from something of importance to the female ekans.

Delphia stopped and took a step back, panicking internally. What was she supposed to do now? She definitely never dealt with an injured ekans before. Dionysus steps in, separating the two of them. He shakes his tail at the ekans, who hisses back. He then turns to Delphia and hisses out, “Arrrrbook….”

“I know nothing, got it. I won’t attack, I will….” she narrows her eyes a little, thinking. An idea suddenly came to mind, causing her to snap her fingers, “I got it! Time to ask Blue Oak another question!”

Taking her phone out, she desperately began searching for Blue’s tumblr. Once she did find it, she pressed the ask button and urgently typed out; ‘Ello its me again (that person that asked for relationship advice, thanks btw). So, I recently saved an Ekans from a bunch of bullies and it woke up kinda cautious??? And Im trying to convince her to let me carry her to the Pokécenter but I dont wanna make her hate me or smt so how do I earn her trust????? Sorry that its so long tho lol’.

She presses the sent button (after making sure that she was anonymous), and a few seconds later, her notifications rung. Blue Oak had answered her ask.

“That was fast.” She commented as she pressed it, sending her straight back to his blog.

* * *

ANONYMOUS asked: Ello its me again (that person that asked for relationship advice, thanks btw). So, I recently saved an Ekans from a bunch of bullies and it woke up kinda cautious??? And Im trying to convince her to let me carry her to the Pokécenter but I dont wanna make her hate me or smt so how do I earn her trust????? Sorry that its so long tho lol

BLUEOAKOKAY answered:

uhhh

wash your hands. then, walk forward slowly, telegraphing all your movements. stop if she starts hissing. explain, in a low, soothing voice, what you want to do. DO NOT telegraph your panic.

then, after she gets treated, LEAVE HER BE. she’ll find her way to wherever she wants to be.

_ #asked and answered #pokemon behavior #snakes #relationship anon   #anonymous  _

* * *

“Wash hands first, got it.” She pockets her phone and rushes towards the Pokécenter straight into the washroom, where she hurriedly rinsed her hands with water. She then rushed back to the ekans, now lying there, looking tired as ever.

Her heart breaks a little, and she takes one step forward. The ekans is tense, but doesn’t do anything. She takes another step forward. No response, just eyes watching with caution. Slowly and steadily, she starts to make her way to the ekans, only stopping and stepping back when the snake gives out a warning hiss.

“Hey there…” with a small smile on her face, she whispers with a soft voice, “I’m not here to hurt you… I’m here to help. You can’t move, so please let me carry you to the nearest Pokécenter. I promise I will leave you alone after that….” While crouching, she gestures carefully to Celadon City, as to not alert the ekans.

She looks at her with uncertain eyes and, after a few seconds of contemplating, lies limp on the grass, nodding a little.

Delphia’s eyes brighten a little, and she tenderly and carefully picks the snake pokemon up before speed-walking into the pokécenter towards the counter where Nurse Joy stood, talking to a little girl and her mother.

“E-excuse me?” She asked. Nurse Joy turns to her with a kind smile on her face. Her nervousness fade a little, and she gains more confidence to speak, “Please, help this ekans…. I don’t know if she can hang on much longer.”

The brownish-pink haired woman gasps and quickly but gently takes the injured pokemon from her grasp, and motions for her to follow with her head. They walk to an emergency room and the nurse hands the ekans over to a Chansley, who brings it inside.

“Are you travelling, hun?” Nurse Joy suddenly asks, causing Delphia to jump a little and look at her, a bit confused as she processes what the woman had asked her.

“Oh! Uh, no…,” she glances down at everywhere but her face, a habit that she definitely must stop doing, “I actually just came here for groceries and a bunch of other things.”

The woman laughs good-heartedly, “I see. Funny, I was going to let ya stay here for a night if you were travelling, since you’re a trainer and all, I thought you were going to the gym to challenge Erika.”

Delphia smiles and chuckles, “Nah. I already beaten all the gyms here in Kanto.”

She looks pleasantly surprised, though it may just be her face. Too kind and gentle, like she has never frowned or felt angry before. “Well then, did you challenge the Pokemon League?”

Ah, here it is. The question most people ask when they heard that she had beaten every since gym. And the answer to that was no, she did not challenge the league nor does she want too.

So she told her that.

Honestly, Delphia was expecting her to say something like “but you have so much potential!”, like most people did. They’d say “what a pity, you would have been a champion.”. Some would even ask, “Why?”

Yeah, a champion sounds great and all, but she feels like she’s not ready for it yet. Give her some slack, she was around twelve or eleven at that time. What good would it be? What happens when you give a twelve year old the position of the Champion of the Pokemon League in Kanto?

They’d run away and disappear, never to be seen again.

How did she know?

Well, it happened, didn’t it?

However, her reply was different than what most people had told her. Instead of all those ‘but being the the champion is every child’s dream’ speech and whatnot, she merely nodded in understanding. “Oh, I see.”

Her eyes grew wide, and she couldn’t stop herself from blurting out, “...that’s it?”

Nurse Joy wore a confused face, “What do you mean?”

“I mean…,” she’s so filled with confusion and disbelief right now, she starts to ramble a little, “usually people would give me a speech or a rant telling me why I should go challenge the league and they’re usually disappointed that I didn’t so when you answered it was quite shocking and—”

“Okay, calm down.” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, “How old were you when you started the gym challenge?”

“Uh...around eleven to twelve?”

“My daughter is about the same age you were when you started.” She stated, pride in her eyes when she spoke about her child. “I know how she is, and I know that, if she complains about being the class monitor in her school, then the responsibility of being a champion would be too heavy for her. It made Red stressed and disappear off the face of the earth, so how is that any different from you, my daughter, or any other twelve or eleven year old out there?” She chuckled, “There is a reason Lance is the current champion, you know.”

Her mouth was agape, and she was filled with admiration and respect for this woman. “Wow…. You are really fitted for this job, Miss….”

“Madeline, but you can call me Maddy.” She smiled and jokingly sighed in exasperation, “Who came up with the name “Nurse Joy”, I have no idea.”

“Maybe because you guys bring joy whenever people see you?” Delphia suggested. “Because, if someone needs a place to stay or need their pokemon fixed, seeing you gives them a sense of relief and happiness.”

Madeline was shocked, but that was soon replaced by a chuckle. “You’re such a sweetheart!” She gushed, ruffling the shorter girl’s hair. “Thanks, hun. I, and the rest of the Nurse Joys in the world, gladly appreciate your compliments.”

She just laughed nervously, “You’re…welcome?”

The woman giggled, “Well, I best be going back to the counter. You can wait for a few moments, and we’ll guarantee that the ekans will be as good as new!”

Nodding her head in thanks, she walked back to the reception hall is and sat down on the couch, the worry bubbling up. Her mind starts to doubt, wondering if the ekans was going to survive.

‘ _What if she doesn’t survive? What if her injuries were too much and she succumbs to them?_ ’ She shakes her head, causing a few people to look at her like she was crazy. ‘ _Let’s not think about that right now alright? I’ll go scroll through Tumblr or something._ ’

‘ _You should post something as well, to let your very few followers know that you aren’t dead yet._ ’ A thought chimed in. So she took out her phone and went to Tumblr, typing something to post on her blog.

* * *

yall guess what

some kids decided to be mean™ and bully a soft snek, so I saved her and honestly I feel like a hero but Im also filled with anxiety for the snek cause oof man

(kudos to a reliable source for advising me on what to fuckin do cause I am a foolish person and knows batshit about handling pokemon)

_ #I am literally John Snow #I know nothing #@GOT hire me pls #if I was in dnd I would n o t be a ranger #animal handling is not my best ability for sure #honestly tho Im worried for the ekans _

5 notes

* * *

After a few more minutes of scrolling and listening to soft ukulele covers as Leo and Dionysus playfully butted heads against each other, one of the Nurse Joys, a woman with light magenta hair and a kind smile, approached her.

“Are you the one who brought in the injured ekans?” She asked.

At the mere mention of the word ‘ekans’, she shot out of her seat, her two pokemon following. “Is she okay?” Delphia asked, extremely worried about the snake.

The nurse smiled reassuringly, “Yes she is. Would you like to see her?”

She nodded, and trailed behind the woman as she lead them to one of the rooms meant for pokemon patients. There, on the bed, was the ekans, seemingly asleep at the moment.

“Her injuries were pretty alarming… it’s a miracle for her to survive.” Nurse Joy commented, “A few days of rest and a bunch of Oran berries should be enough.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Delphia turned to the Nurse Joy, “Can you make sure that after she heals, she’ll return to the wild?”

She was given a look of surprise, “The ekans isn’t yours?”

“Oh no!” She shakes her head and her hands, “The ekans is wild, and I just happen to find her on the side of the road, that’s all.”

The nurse chuckled, “Quite the good Samaritan you are, huh? Alright then, we’ll make sure she’s safely in the wild by the time she recovers.”

“Thank you so much!” She bowed in gratitude and motioned for the two pokemon, who were curiously wandering around the room, to follow her. “I should get going now… see ya!”

“Have a nice day!”

“You too!”

As she walked down the hallway and back into the reception hall, she saw Madeline behind the counter. Once she saw her, she waved goodbye. Delphia waved back, passing through the doors and into Celadon City.

“Okay...what did Mom wanted again…,” she muttered under her breath as she fished at her pocket for the list of groceries her mother wanted her to buy, “let’s see…eggs, potatoes, cauliflowers, oh, pancake mix! Uh…laundry detergent….”

Delphia spends the rest of the day buying groceries, feeling kind of happy, like a stone had been lifted off her chest. She thinks about the ekans and how she’ll be okay, and smiles to herself.

What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I tried
> 
> Please comment or something so I won't die of anxiety
> 
> thanks


End file.
